Por qué los hombres engañan a sus esposas Por: Sakura Haruno
by Yeddix
Summary: Hay quienes dicen que tienes que tocar fondo para hacerte fuerte, ser valiente, y enfrentar a todo aquello que te hace daño, pero hay otros que piensan que en vez de salir a flote te hundes más/ Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, "felizmente casada" con el hombre que me traiciono.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto

**Notas:** Esta historia se me ocurrió solo porque sí, a lo mucho serán 5 capítulos, espero les guste :)

* * *

**Por qué los hombres engañan a sus esposas**

**Por: Sakura Haruno**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: La boda_**

* * *

-Gracias Haruno-san, su libro ha tenido mucho éxito, espero y las ventas sigan así, hasta el cielo

-Muchas gracias, a ti, por la invitación a tu show, Yuno-san

-Eso ha sido todo, nos vemos, a la misma hora, en el miso canal, besos- así se despidió Yuno de su famoso show "Cuéntale a Yuno" Vaya nombre original ¿verdad?

Me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí detrás del escenario

-Sakura-chan estuviste fabulosa- Dijo mi ahora flamante novio Uzumaki Naruto

-Gracias cariño-dije feliz, besando esos labios que tanto me volvían loca

-Vamos a casa- dijo mostrando esa sonrisa llena de ternura, yo solo asentí, realmente ahora yo era…feliz

¿Y cómo es que llegue a esto? ¿Cómo conseguí la felicidad?, hay quienes dicen que tienes que tocar fondo para hacerte fuerte, ser valiente, y enfrentar a todo aquello que te hace daño, pero hay otros que piensan que en vez de salir a flote te hundes más, afortunadamente este no fue mi caso, ahora soy fuerte, ahora soy "inquebrantable".

Todo empezó en la preparatoria, todo, conocí al chico más guapo que jamás hubiese podido conocer, Uchiha Sasuke –un hombre sexy, con cuerpo escultural, cabello negro, ojos tan oscuros como la noche, tan penetrantes que te volvían loca- , con el paso del tiempo, me enamore de él, y, tuve la suerte de que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos, éramos una pareja fantástica y estable, hubo celos, sí, pero todo quedo en el olvido, todo siempre se arreglo, recuerdo haber tenido relaciones con él, después de 6 meses de noviazgo, ¡fue fantástico!, el mejor –_cómo decirlo-_ "coito", ¡si! Señoritas y señoritos:

Por qué el _**sexo**_ es: _Condición orgánica que distingue a los machos de las hembras_,

En cambio

El _**coito**_ es: _Acto consistente en la introducción del pene en la vagina._

¿Se sienten ilustrados? Toda la vida pensando algo que no era, me paso lo mismo, pero me estoy saliendo del tema. El señorito Uchiha lo hacia muy bien, el mejor coito que había tenido en esa etapa de mi vida.

El tiempo paso y el tiempo de acudir a la Universidad llegó, yo estudie medicina, mi vocación, mi lema es "salvar vidas, no importa si es amigo o enemigo", yo era la mejor, mi maestra y ahora jefa en el trabajo es la mejor doctora del país Tsunade Senju, mi vida en torno a la escuela estaba bien, Sasuke había decidido –_por influencia de su familia-_ estudiar administración de empresas, ya que él y su _–sexi-_ hermano mayor _–Itachi_- se harían cargo de la gran empresa Uchiha, del gran imperio que su padre y su familia habían construido, nos veíamos poco, por tareas, trabajos, estudio. La Universidad nos hacia acariciar nuestros sueños con la punta de los dedos, y ambos hicimos el convenio de dedicarle todo, absolutamente todo a la escuela, nos veíamos poco, sí, pero todo el tiempo que teníamos juntos lo aprovechábamos muy bien, no había tiempo para escenas de celos ni inseguridades, el guiaba mi camino y yo el de él, cuando uno iba a caer, el otro lo levantaba, eso fue algo que me enamoro de él.

Cuando la tormentosa Universidad termino, él, él, me propuso matrimonio _–al fin-_ en una cena romántica, yo acepte encantada, recuerdo cuando se lo anunciamos a sus padres, fue algo que hasta el momento sigue dándome risa.

_Flash Back _

-Sasuke-kun ¿y sí dicen que no?- pregunte, sabía que su padre era especial, sabía que él ama a su madre, la he tratado _–muy poco-_ pero de esas pocas veces, me pareció un ángel, pero eso no significaba que me aceptara en su familia ¿o sí?

-Tranquila, sé que lo harán- dijo sereno, dándome un tierno beso en la frente

Y con esas palabras y esa acción que me inspiro paz, suspire y me arme de valor para entrar a esa enorme mansión, me había arreglado lo más que pude, vestido azul turquesa, de tirantes, cuello redondo, y un escote en V en la espalda, me llegaba a medio muslo, quizá un poco más abajo, mi pelo iba suelto, con rulos, y mi maquillaje era sencillo, nada ostentoso.

Entramos y la familia Uchiha estaba en la sala, Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi _– ¡Que nervios!-_ Todos me miraban con esos enormes ojos negros y penetrantes, _¿qué? ¿Tenia changos en la cara?_ Bueno quizá solo miraban mi cabello rosa, como algodón de azúcar, o mis ojos verde jade, sus miradas me hacían temblar.

-Pero pasa querida, pasa- hablo, al fin Mikoto

-Si..i, gracias- titubee, me senté enfrente de ellos, sonreí _–o eso trate-_ a mi lado se sentó Sasuke

-Padres-hablo mi prometido –Ella es Sakura, la mujer con la que deseo casarme

Tragué grueso, el "no" se acercaba, mi corazón se acelero, las manos me sudaron.

-Y…¿ella es?- la impotente voz de su padre resonó en toda la sala

-Mi nombre es Sakura- hablé, tenía miedo de que dijeran algo como "¿no tiene lengua?" "¿no sabe hablar?"

-Ya veo, ¿Quieres a Sasuke?- su padre de nuevo

-No, yo lo amo, amo a su hijo- voltee a verlo y le sonreí

-Sabes, pequeña, a mí me pareces una IN-TE-RE-SA-DA- mi cara segura era de poker no sabía que decir ¿YO? ¿Una interesada? No señor, y ahí fui cuando mi timidez y miedo que me imponía el gran Fugaku Uchiha se fue a la mierda, la mirada de miedo que Sasuke me regalo me dio risa, él sabía que algo malo se avecinaba. Me puse de pie, altanera, con el orgullo arriba.

-Fugaku ¿Por qué puedo llamarlo por su nombre? ¿No?- dije déspota –Mi nombre es SA-KU-RA HA-RU-NO, HARUNO- repetí -¿Sabes quienes somos? ¿No?

-…- abrió los ojos como platos y yo sonreí satisfecha

-Así es, soy hija, del dueño de las empresas que lo están sacando del mercado, al que esta mañana trato de convencer de un acuerdo, de una alianza ¿Usted cree? Que yo Sakura HARUNO ¿iba a ser una interesada en la fortuna Uchiha? ¿Cuándo mi fortuna es más grande que la suya, cuando las empresas que pasaran a ser mías están derrocando a las suyas? No, señor, no. Así que sí, su hijo y yo nos amamos, y casarnos, le convendría a usted y su gran imperio Uchiha- sonreí y me senté, sin despegar los ojos de los del Uchiha mayor

-Ya veo, entonces… bienvenida a la familia- dijo quizá tragándose su orgullo.

-Ay que tener valor para hablarle a si a mi padre- Itachi al fin habló, yo sonreí y Fugaku, él estaba avergonzado

El resto de la noche paso tranquila.

_Fin del Flash Back _

Se preguntaran ¿Qué opino mi familia? Mi padre y madre siempre dijeron que hiciera lo que me hiciera feliz, por eso apoyaron para que estudiara medicina, por eso dijeron que si Sasuke era mi felicidad, adelante, ellos ya lo conocían y lo querían, de verdad les caía bien, él estudiaba con mi hermano mayor Sasori -é_l es mi hermano mayor, se preguntarán ¿Cómo es que estudiaron juntos?, bien mi hermano abandono la escuela un año-_, mi hermano se haría cargo de las empresas Haruno cuando estuviera listo.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, iglesia y de ahí la casa por la ventana, recuerdo que arreglar todo para el gran día fue un dolor de cabeza, los arreglos, flores, comida, pastel, música, iglesia, lugar de eventos, todo eso y muchas cosas me estresaron, afortunadamente contaba con Ino Yamanaka, mi mejor amiga, ella se hizo cargo de ayudarme, ya que era mi dama de honor.

Me dedique a buscar mi vestido, tarde una semana entera en encontrar el adecuado, después de mil tiendas visitadas, quizás más, al fin lo encontré. Quizás no era el vestido que toda novia quiere –se los aseguro-, quizás no era el más hermoso o el más caro, pero si era mío, a mi gusto.

El gran día llego y no quiero hablarles de cómo hubo muchos borrachos, de que a la iglesia todos iban elegantes, de la fiesta, de las amistades que asistieron, de la cara de satisfacción que futuro suegro tenía, no, yo solo quiero decirles que…

Ese día me sentía hermosa, feliz, me maquillaron leve, lo suficiente para que mis ojos brillaran más, y mis pestañas se vieran largas, con rubor en las mejillas pase horas con el estilista escogiendo el peinado, y cuando me puse mi vestido, realmente me sentía bella, era un vestido sencillo, de tela tipo encaje, era strapless, con manga arriba de mi codo, el vestido se ajustaba a mi figura, a la altura de mis rodillas caía como si fuera una falda, era hermoso.

Cuando entre a la iglesia, con mi padre de acompañante, ahí estaba él, mi otra mitad, el amor de mi vida, vestido con un smoking negro, con su cabello negro con destellos azules, como él solia usarlo, se veían tan guapo, y lo único que recuerdo es el

-Sí, acepto- y con un beso dulce, sellamos nuestro compromiso de Marido y Mujer.

* * *

_**Continuara... **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Por qué los hombres engañan a sus esposas**

**Por: Sakura Haruno**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: El comienzo del fin**_

* * *

Recuerdo que fuimos de luna de miel a Florencia, Italia, el lugar era hermoso, de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, la gastronomía, la arquitectura, la historia, todo, incluso pude ver a Sasuke sonreír un poco, él es huraño, pero lo amaba, así, cubito de hielo y todo.

Nuestro viaje de bodas duró tres semanas, cuando llegamos a nuestro hogar en Kyoto, fue toda una sorpresa la que me dio la casa –_regalo de bodas de mis padres y los de Sasuke-_ , NUESTRA CASA, NUESTRA, era enorme, con piscina, jardín, habitaciones innumerables, una cocina amplia, era fantástico, pero demasiado ostentoso, digo, solo éramos él y yo.

Nuestra vida laboral era buena cuando menos la mía –p_ues después de los regalos de boda (la casa y la luna de miel) nuestros padres nos habían quitado su apoyo económico_- trabajaba –_es decir sigo trabajando con un puesto más alto-_ en ese tiempo de asistente de médico cirujano en el Hospital Daiichi a mandó de mi ex profesora Tsunade Senju, junto a Shizune eramos –_y seguimos siendo-_ sus mejores pupilas, mi sueldo era –_es-_ muy bueno, aunque pasaba mucho tiempo en el Hospital al llegar a casa era bien recompensada. Sasuke, oh pobre Sasuke, su padre le dijo y le había advertido que para trabajar ahí, debía empezar desde abajo, como él, como su hermanos, como su abuelo, como todos los Uchihas, ganaba menos que yo y al llegar a casa tenía esa cara molesta, que yo siempre trataba de arreglar.

Mi trabajo era absorbente, turnos extras, pacientes nuevos: graves y no tan graves, pero al llegar a casa la sonrisa socarrona de Sasuke, las noches llenas de pasión que me hizo pasar eran pago suficiente del trabajo arduo que tenía, todo nuestro matrimonio, era perfecto, era maravilloso, hubo discusiones, una de ellas por mi horario, lo veía en las mañanas, cuando desayunábamos para irnos, y en las noches yo llegaba a las 10, a veces más tarde y él ya estaba ahí, a veces yo llegaba y él seguía trabajando (de verdad quería ascender rápido), **pasábamos poco tiempo juntos**, ese era un **problema constante.** De todas las peleas no era nada que no se solucionara con besos, o algo más allá, la **discusión** que más **constante** era…

-Sakura, ¿Qué no puedes cocinar tú?

-Sasuke-kun, sabes que no, que me la paso en el hospital, además ¿Qué tiene de malo tener servidumbre?- conteste aburrida

-Lo sabes de sobra, no puedo pagarla, no con este jodido sueldo- contesto furioso

-Pero yo sí Sasuke-kun, no puedo cocinar y tú tampoco, tengo mucho trabajo, igual que tú, y cuando llego a casa quiero una comida rica y bien servida y con mi sueldo, puedo darnos este gusto, ¡por favor! Deja tu orgullo a un lado- grité, su orgullo y ego siempre iban por delante

-Pero se supone que yo soy quien debe darte gustos y una vida cómoda, ni siquiera deberías trabajar- se había salido de sus casillas

-SASUKE- grite impasible –Nos casamos en la riqueza y la pobreza ¿no? Yo también puedo aportar a los gastos de este hogar, hasta que llegues a la cima, pero mientras déjame darnos unos pequeños lujos, en cuanto a mi trabajo, sabes que lo adoro, sabes que tuve que matarme de estudios en la Universidad para llegar a ser lo que soy- sonreí, tratando de darle apoyo y comprender su estúpido orgullo de macho Alfa.

-Sakura, sabes que esta situación no es de mi gusto- contesto resignado ante mi pequeño discurso

-Ya vendrán tiempos mejores- le sonreí, él se apodero de mis labios en un beso apasionado sus manos traviesas subían lentamente por mis piernas, acaricio mis muslos –Sasuke-kun- gemí

-Terminemos esto en nuestra habitación- Dijo sensualmente

-Esta bien Sasuke-kun

Como podrán leer mi vida de casada era muy buena, a excepción de esa discusión común entre nosotros, los días pasaron y todo iba muy bien, aunque lo veía poco, **lo habían ascendido de puesto, con ello a su sueldo y su ego**, yo estaba feliz, pues así podría darme algunos gustos, una mujer nunca deja de ser mujer y ser atraída por la ropa ¿verdad?

Un día recibí la visita de mi madre.

-¡Hija!, esta vida que llevas no me gusta del todo, estoy orgullo de que seas una de las mejores doctoras del país pero…

-Madre ¿Ahora qué?- conteste, sabía perfectamente a donde iba esta platica

-Él debería mantenerte, no tú a él, sé que ganas más que él, se supone que al ser un Uchiha debería dirigir la empresa con su padre y su hermano

-Madre, así no funciona en las empresas Uchiha, se empieza desde abajo, incluso Itachi no se las ve tan fácil

- Pero tú deberías hacerte cargo de tu hogar, no necesitas de la servidumbre

-Tú también tienes- la miré de reojo

-Pero yo estoy en casa, y la casa es grande para limpiarla yo sola sabes que ellas son de apoyo, si quiera cocino y me encargo de cuidar mi hogar, y atendí a mis hijos incondicionalmente cuando fue el momento - contesto casi indignada -Siempre estoy esperando la llegada de tu padre, y siempre estoy ahí, esperándolo con una gran sonrisa- dijo casi melancólica

-Madre, tú y yo tenemos conceptos distintos de matrimonio

-¿A qué refieres? – Contesto alzando la voz

-Para ti una esposa solo sirve para cuidar el hogar, lavar, cocinar y esas tareas, para tener hijos y parirlos y cuidarlos y verles dejar el nido, para cuidar a los esposos y complacerlos cuando deseen ¿acaso crees que las esas solo servimos para eso? – conteste enojada, mi madre estaba chapada a la antigua

-Pues… ¿no es eso lo que he hecho todo mi matrimonio?- grito casi en llanto

-Mamá, yo no quiero que sea así, me gusta mi trabajo, y no quiero ser esclava de la limpieza o de esta casa, ahora no quiero derrumbar mi carrera por un hijo, no ahora que esta la cúspide, no ahora que estoy brillando, más adelante quisiera uno pero no ahora, no me casé para que Sasuke me mantuviera ni mucho menos, me casé para estar con él en las buenas las malas y las peores, para compartir mi vida con la de él, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?- trate de decirlo lento y calmado

-Sakura- lloriqueo mi madre –tu padre me engaña- la miré a los ojos, estaba llorando –Le dedique mi vida entera, quizá busco una mejor una en el trabajo, mientras yo como una tonta lo esperaba en lo que se atreve a llamar hogar

No entendía el dolor de mi madre ¿cómo mi padre pudo hacer algo así? Quizá se dejo llevar por sus instintos, esa respuesta que trataba de encontrar desesperadamente para darle consuelo a mi madre llego después, de la peor forma.

-Tranquila madre, todo estará bien, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- la abrase

-Lo perdonare- lloriqueo más, mientras se aferraba a mi cuello

-Tranquila- dije al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello tratando de darle consuelo –Tranquila, todo estará bien

Después de esa platica, me taladraba la cabeza con que: ¿Cómo mi madre perdonaría algo así?, se que compartieron mucho tiempo juntos, pero mi madre no se merecía eso, ella es hermosa, cabello largo, rosado, más pálido que el mío, ojos azul turquesa, y para su edad tenía un cuerpo buen bien conservado, su nombre es Mitsuki Haruno, Mitsuki significa Luz de luna, y eso es lo que era la luz de mi familia. De esta plática jamás hablé con nadie, no quería ventilar los problemas de mi familia, ni siquiera se lo mencione a Sasuke. A mi padre no podía siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, no podía ver a la persona que derrumbo a mi madre, a la persona que la hizo hundirse. Lo quería mucho pero con esto, no podía si quiera hablarle cortésmente, al parecer mis padres arreglaron las cosas, ante la sociedad eran el matrimonio perfecto, pero…internamente mi madre estaba deshecha por la aventura de papá, pero nunca le reprocho nada y él la trataba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, bueno después de todo, ella lo perdono.

El tiempo continuo su curso y **el 7 de Enero** cumplimos un año de casados, él me invito a un restaurante hermoso y elegante, era un festejo doble, pues de nuevo lo habían ascendido, fue el único aniversario que fue realmente **_feliz_**.

Las cosas estaban muy bien, ya ni siquiera me atrevía a discutir con mi madre, incluso Sasori la consentía, necesitaba nuestro apoyo y se lo dimos.

**Un 23 de Abril…**ese día, creo que ese día fue cuando **empezó la destrucción de mi matrimonio**. Mi padre Hotaru Haruno había hecho una buena amistad con Fugaku Uchiha, habían hecho una especie de fusión entre las dos empresas, si bien mi padre nunca lo menciono, estaba planeando una especie de alianza con los Uchiha, pero esperaría a que Fugaku se lo propusiera y se haría del rogar un poquito por dos razones:

1. Ver doblegado el orgullo Uchiha

2. Sabía que el imperio Uchiha necesitaba más de los Haruno que los Haruno de ellos.

Con mi boda con Sasuke supo que eso haría un lazo más fuerte entre negocios.

Ese día, ambos líderes de familia habían decidido hacer un viaje a Nueva York pues tenían contrato que cerrar y atender en persona. La sorpresa se la llevo Sasori, al recibir una llamada de Ken Matsumoto –_la persona con quien se cerraría el trato-_

-Buenas días, Haruno-san, me parece una total descortesía lo que ustedes han hecho- el cliente se oía molesto

-¿A qué se refiere Matsumoto-san? Sabe, aquí son las 12:00 am (son 13 horas de diferencia de horario), más descortesía me parece la suya- contesto un molesto Sasori

-¿Y plantar a su cliente no lo es?- dijo un molesto Matsumoto

-Pero…mi padre, es decir Hotaru Haruno y Fugaku Uchiha ¿no han llegado?

-No fue así, ¿les habrá ocurrido algo?- pregunto preocupado

-Eso no puede ser, salieron de viaje al día anterior, llegarían dos horas antes del encuentro- dijo preocupado

Sasori encendió el televisor para el noticiario nocturno…nada

-Se confirma accidente del avión del vuelo 123 Japan Airlines con destino a Nueva York- se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono, pero no era la voz del señor Matsumoto, si no de una mujer

-¿Qué significa eso?- grito Sasori

-Al parecer el avión colisiono y no hay sobrevivientes, lo acaban de pasar en el noticiario- dijo un apenado Ken

-¿Qué?- grito fuera de sus casillas, sabía perfectamente que en ese vuelo iban su padre y el Uchiha –No puede ser verdad- se oía enojado

-Esta en el noticiario, Haruno-san, mi más sentido pésame- y al otro lado el señor Ken solo oía silencio y después el tono de que habían colgado

* * *

_**Continuara… **_

* * *

**Notas:**

Las letras en negritas, son importantes.

En ocasiones cuando narra pongo _-frases así- _es como una **aclaración o intervención **en la lectura, ya que esta narrada en pasado, y Saku narra lo que es ahora, lo que ha cambiado, o lo que paso.

Un poco corto, sí, pero creo que el pensamiento de la madre de Sakura es el de muchas hoy en día, ¿Por qué será el inicio del fin? Ya verán, tengo el próximo capítulo comenzado, nos leemos pronto.

_Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos, me hacen muy feliz. _

**Reviews: **

**NicoleAnimes:** ¡Gracias! Ya continuara :3, espero te guste, jajaja fue dilema saber si era SasuSaku o NaruSaku, pero como la historia gira en el SasuSaku, pero Sakura se queda con Naruto o.o supongo que es de los dos. Deberías animarte a subirlas, merecen ser leídas :3 ¡ánimos! Tienes que subirlas, cuenta con mi apoyo ;)

**Tathuhime:** Espero no decepcionarte, estos capítulos apenas son el inicio del fin del matrimonio Uchiha-Haruno


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a las lectoras que han encontrado este fic, me desaparecí, por diversas situaciones una de ellas es porque no sabia como comenzar a poner en los capítulos los problemas que abarcan el por qué (**están en negritas**), este capí ha sido corto, no me ha gustado mucho, espero **me den su opinión CONSTRUCTIVA** al respecto, actualizare más rápido, lo prometo pues ya tengo una idea más nítida de lo que sigue y a partir de aquí empieza lo feo.

* * *

**Por qué los hombres engañan a sus esposas**

**Por: Sakura Haruno**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Sucumbir**_

* * *

Después de aquella llamada no podíamos creerlo, yo estaba destrozada internamente, no podía creer que la persona que me había dado la vida estuviera muerta, los últimos días lo trate diferente, por la traición hacia mi madre, quizá yo no era absolutamente nadie para juzgarlo, pero lo que había hecho me deshizo por dentro. Me sentía deshecha, la peor persona del mundo.

En ese momento **comencé a hundirme**, caí en una **depresión severa**, lloraba, todo el día a todas horas, me había refugiado en mi cama, en mis cobijas, **había dejado el trabajo**, no comía, tenía los ojos hinchados, Sasuke me había ayudado, pero tuvo **poco tiempo para mí**, a la muerte de su padre, asumió **la vicepresidencia de las empresas Uchiha** e Itachi se hizo el presidente, había contratos que firmar, citas y juntas para asistir, papeles que leer y firmar, así que **me hundí yo sola**, lo veía unas horas al día, y después la soledad me invadía. Estuve así al menos 20 días…20 días donde se empezó a deshacer todo.

—Amiga ¿Qué te ha pasado? — Dijo una rubia de ojos azules

—Me he deshecho Ino, me desmorone de pronto — dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Se lo que sientes, entiendo que estés enojada contigo misma, entiendo que estés triste, pero ¡Maldita sea! Sal de esa cama, te ves HORRIBLE e incluso hueles raro —Dijo gritando histéricamente

—Ino yo… —dijo una peli rosa deprimida

—Mira Saku, tu padre cometió un error, acéptalo, no fue tu culpa el como lo has tratado, solo reaccionaste mal a sus acciones, piensa en los momento buenos que pasaron juntos, y que a él no le gustaría que pases la vida reprochándote un desliz —la enérgica rubia sonrió, sabía que su amiga la necesitaba, sabía que tenía que abrir los ojos

—Gracias…Ino —la peli rosa sonrió, tenía tiempo sin hacerlo.

Se puso de pie, se quito la pijama y se dio una ducha, tenía que quitarse la tristeza de encima.

Cuando me repuse, ¡al fin!, la casa estaba hecha un desastre, la servidumbre ya no iba, no había comida ¿Qué mierda haría? Quería volver al empleo, quería volver a ser yo.

—Sasuke-kun — sonrió la oji-verde al fin su adorado esposo había vuelto

—Sakura —Dijo sorprendido —Al fin estas de pie — la abrazo con dulzura

—Sasuke-kun…quisiera volver al Hospital, y ya sabes, que alguien venga para recoger la casa y hacer la comida — Dijo ¿Dudosa?

—Sakura, Sakura, eso es lo que tú deberías hacer, es tu deber como esposa — ¿Estaba oyendo bien? Él le había dejado bien claro que nunca abandonaría lo que le costo tanto conseguir

— ¿Qué? — Dijo la Haruno casi sin aliento

—Mira Sakura, la empresa estaba peligrosamente en la ruina, eso tú ya lo sabías, Itachi y yo tratamos de sacarla a flote, y sí, la alianza con tu empresa nos ha sido oportuna, Sasori también esta haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que las finanzas y tu patrimonio no se vengan abajo—dijo el Uchiha irritado

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —la peli rosa estaba enojada, no podía creer tal desfachatez

—Mira Saku eso significa que en estos momentos mi sueldo no esta para despilfarre y segundo, ¿crees que Tsunade te dará empleo así nada más después de derrumbarte por algo que debías superar rápido?, así que te quedaras aquí, cumpliendo tu deber de esposa hasta que las cosas mejoren, ¿sabes? Es tedioso llegar a casa y que tu esposa no te atienda como se debe — Dijo enojado ¿Desde cuándo actuaba así?, fue a su despacho y de ahí no salió.

Estaba enojada, ella tenía un sueño, y quería cumplirlo, con su curriculum la aceptarían en cualquier Hospital.

—Sasuke-kun, si el dinero es problema le puedo decir a Sasori que me de, después de todo es MI dinero también — grito desde afuera del despacho

Eso cabreo a Sasuke y salió, azotando la puerta — ¿No entiendes**? Eres mi esposa, y yo te tengo que mantener a ti, no al revés**, quisiera que te hicieras cargo de esta casa, de mí — la tomo de los antebrazos y la apretaba fuertemente, sus ojos ónix estaban llenos de ira, sentía que la golpearía, solo cerro los ojos, afortunadamente el golpe no llego. El Uchiha subió las escaleras a su cuarto —Entiéndelo Sakura —

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, **su puto y jodido orgullo** estaban rompiéndome por dentro, me quería alejar de mis sueños, de lo que tanto me había costado forjar.

Pero en ese tiempo, yo creía amarlo, yo quería serle fiel, yo quería que todo estuviera bien, yo quería que no se alejara de mi lado, yo quería estar bien con él. Y sí, accedí a sus estúpidas demandas. Mi loco y sincero amor hacia él, me hicieron sucumbir a sus demandas.

En ese momento no comprendí como accedí, la explicación que mi cerebro me daba era que estaba rota y quería aferrarme a él para no estarlo más.

Sentía que otro trozo de corazón me hacia falta, primero mi padre ahora las demandas de Sasuke ¿Qué seguía?


	4. Chapter 4

**Por qué los hombres engañan a sus esposas**

**Por: Sakura Haruno**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Despedida**

* * *

Me volví **esclava de mi casa**, el día se me iba en lavar, sacudir, barrer, trapear, los primeros días pedía comida rápida, yo no sabía cocinar.

Hasta que Sasuke se harto

—Sakura, no puedes segur pidiendo comida rápida, es caro— Dijo un molesto Sasuke

— ¡Uchiha! Trabajo duro, y por si no sabias, soy médico no chef, joder— Dijo una muy enojada Sakura

Y sí, a partir de ese día, para evitar peleas, le pedí a mi madre que me enseñara, no era una experta, pero al menos sabía bien.

Había acabado al fin, sonreí y me senté en el sillón, de repente el timbre sonó.

Al abrir la puerta la peli rosa se encontró con su mejor amiga —Ino— grito, hacia mucho que no la veía.

—Hola Sakura— dijo con una radiante sonrisa, la Haruno la invito a pasar, y es que desde que hacía la limpieza y tomaba clases culinarias con su madre tenía **poco tiempo para sus amigas**, bueno en realidad **su única amiga** es Ino, con ella siempre se iba de farra, a ella le contaba todo.

—Esto…—Dijo Sakura tocando su opaco y reseco cabello, bajo su vista a su vestimenta, un simple pans azul marino y una playera de tirantes blanca con unos tenis blancos —He estado ocupada, cerda— Dijo sonriendo falsamente.

Y es que sí, **ya no se daba el lujo de arreglarse**, ya no salía, por que su mejor y única amiga tenía cosas mejores que hacer, siempre estaba ocupada para salir con ella, **no salía, nadie la visitaba** ¿Quién la vería en fachas? ¿Su esposo? ¡Ja! **Solo lo veía por las mañanas**, en el desayuno, a veces llegaba a cenar, otras solo a dormir.

—Saku…deberías salir más— sonrió la Yamanaka — Aún eres joven

—Debería…pero no tengo con quien— sonrió con reproche en sus ojos —Vale, vale ¿A qué se debe tu visita?— Sonrió, esta vez sincera

—Yo, vengo a despedirme— Dijo la ojiazul con aire melancólico

— ¿Qué? — grito Sakura

—Frentona, una agencia en París me ha solicitado como su modelo principal, es mi gran oportunidad— sonrió, dando saltitos de felicidad

—Oh… eso es inesperado— Sakura tenía sentimientos revueltos, si bien **Ino siempre había estado con ella**, la defendía, la aconsejaba y de repente se le ocurría dejarla, se sentía ofendida, pero… esta es la oportunidad de su mejor amiga, su sueño estaba próximo a hacerse realidad, ella no es quien para retenerla, al contrario, ella debía apoyarla ¿no?, borro sus estúpidos pensamientos egoístas, sonrió, es decir no porque estuviera lejos dejarían de ser amigas, la abrazo con ternura y fuerza —Te voy a extrañar cerda

Ino le correspondió el abrazo, Sakura lo era todo para ella, era como su hermana pequeña, sabía que dejarla seria duro, pero también sabía que ella entendería—Y yo a ti frente de marquesina— Después de insultos, consejos, despedidas, abrazos y más insultos Ino se marcho.

Se quedo sentada, viendo a un punto fijo, ahora ya no tenía a su compañera de farra, pero sonrió inconscientemente, estaba feliz por ella.

—Sakura— sintió que la puerta se abrió, era la inconfundible voz de su esposo

—Sasuke-kun, bienvenido— sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo, él le hacia falta

**La separo de él** y la miro de arriba abajo — ¿Qué te ha pasado? —

—Ino se marcho a París— Dijo casi llorando

—No es eso, qué ha pasado contigo, tu ropa—

—**Ah… esto, es cómodo, y de todos modos ¿Quién lo nota?, nunca salgo, nunca estas, ni siquiera me das dinero para salir de compras— le reprocho **

—Sabes que la empresa— Dijo con fastidio

—Si si, no tienes dinero y no tengo derecho a reclamar mi dinero para comprarme cosas lindas, ya me sé el cuentito— dijo Sakura enojada, estaba **harta de esa discusión machista**, subió al piso de arriba y se encerró en su habitación, Sasuke podía dormir en el sillón o en una de las habitaciones de la casa, pero no con ella.

Pensé que Sasuke querría arreglar esto, pedir perdón o algo, pero no, lo admito, lo espere despierta a que tocara a que dijera algo pero nunca lo hizo.

A la mañana siguiente él ya no estaba.

Me arregle y decidí ir a visitar a mi hermano.

—Hola Sasori— Dijo sonriendo

—Hola rosadita— sonrió el pelirrojo divertido por los pucheros de su hermana, sabía que no le agradaba ese apodo

—Sasori…necesito dinero—

—¿Bromeas?, ayer los Uchiha y nosotros, ya sabes la empresa Haruno firmamos un contrato por millones, ¡felicidades! Sasuke ya es rico y nosotros más— sonrió orgulloso

— ¿Qué? — Grito la peli rosa —Sasuke-kun **no me dijo nada**— bajo la cabeza

— ¿No te comento nada? — Dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo

—No, no lo hizo, no la pasamos peleando y casi no lo veo—

—Ya veo—

Sasori noto que había puesto triste a su cerezo

—Y… ¿Cuánto dinero quieres pequeña? — Dijo tratando de que se olvidara del tema

—Nada…hablare con Sasuke, gracias cerillito— se levanto y salió corriendo antes de que Sasori le dijera algo por el apodo impuesto

¿Por qué no me había contado?, decidí esperar a que él mismo me lo dijera, tenía que hacerlo ¿no?, me fui directo a mi casa, y ahí lo espere, dieron las 12:00 am y el aún no volvía.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews :DD

* * *

NicoleAnimes: Gracias pequeña, gracias por leer :3

con-y: Espero te guste

KuuroUsagi: Si, se que es algo fuera de lo común xD, espero te este gustando :) gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Por qué los hombres engañan a sus esposas**

**Por: Sakura Haruno**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Traición**_

* * *

Bip, bip, bip

Y Sasuke no contesto

Después de 10 llamadas, decidí llamarlo a la empresa

Bip, bip, bip

El maldito tono de espera del teléfono ¿nadie planeaba contestar?

Eran las 12:20, sabia que era tarde

—Buenas noches, empresas Uchiha— Dijo una desconcertada pelirroja

—Karin-san, soy soy Sakura— Dudo al haber llamado

— ¡oh!, Uchiha-san ¿Se le ofrece algo? —

—Saber a que hora vendrá a casa— Dijo triste

— ¡Oh! Uchiha-san, Sasuke, él, el jefe salió temprano— Quizás su secretaria no debió decir aquello

—¿Y qué haces ahí tan tarde? — quizá la sensual secretaria pelirroja de Sasuke mentía

—Con la firma del contrato, y otros ya antiguos me quede acomodando y archivando documentos, se me junto el trabajo— Dijo Karin acomodando algunos papeles

—Ya veo, deberías ir a dormir, ah y gracias— Dijo con una sonrisa triste

—Hasta luego Uchiha-san— Intuía que ella no quería hablar más y la Haruno lo agradeció

¿Dónde podría estar?

Claro, con su hermano, o algo así

— ¿Itachi-kun? —

—Oh Hola Sakura-chan ¿Sabes qué hora es? — contesto el pelinegro adormilado

—Esto…yo lo sé, es solo que, quería saber si Sasuke esta contigo—

—No Sakura, él salió antes que yo de la empresa— Dijo en un tono neutral

—Ya veo, gracias— Al otro lado de la línea ella fingía una sonrisa

—De nada Saku— Él muy en el fondo esperaba que su tonto hermano menor no estuviera con otra, Sakura le caía bien, no la quería ver lastimada

—Buenas noches Itachi-kun— y colgó

¿Dónde podría estar? Lo había llamado al celular y no contesto, a la empresa y ya había desaparecido, a su hermano y el no estaba con él, no le conocía más amigos y se resigno a esperar un poco más su llegada.

Bip, bip, bip el despertador sonó, y él no estaba a su lado, lo había esperado hasta las 4 de la mañana y él no había llegado.

Baje las escaleras perezosamente, y en ese momento se abrió la puerta principal, traía la ropa desarreglada, las llaves de un auto en su mano, -esperen Sasuke NO tiene auto- y una rosa.

—Sakura, lo siento, lamento no haber llegado, pero saliendo de la empresa, me fui con Itachi— Dijo abrazándome

—Ah— Dije en un susurro, eso era mentira, una total mentira — ¿Y esas llaves?— Dije conteniendo el llanto, **él mentía**

—Bueno, pues verás, cerramos un trato importante y ahora soy rico— Dijo con esa estúpida sonrisita de orgullo—Y decidí darme un pequeño lujo

—Ah— Mis lágrimas estaban a punto de salir —Preparare el desayuno— no quería verle la cara

—Esto es para ti— Dijo extendiéndome la rosa

—Gracias— Dije con una sonrisa falsa, me fui rápido a la cocina

Él se fue a la habitación a prepararse para el trabajo.

Decidí no desayunar, no podría verlo a la cara, debía haber una explicación para su mentira, debía haberla, me quite las lágrimas, sonreí, fui a la recamara a recoger la ropa sucia.

Su camisa azul cielo olía a perfume, a perfume de mujer, mi corazón se desmorono poquito, luego vi el bilet rojo en el cuello de la camisa, mi corazón se cayo en mil pedazos, juro que oía como se rompía en mil pedacitos.

**»**

**»**

_Fue la primera vez que alguien rompió en mil mi corazón,__  
__Y no me lo creía o quizás no quería__  
__Mientras cada lágrima caía, seguía sin entender la razón, si es que existía._

**»**

**»**

No podía creerlo, él me había jurado amor eterno, él me quería ¿no?

¿Cuál era la razón?

Recordé las lágrimas de mi madre, le había ocurrido lo mismo que a mí.

Recapitule, todo había cambiado, en mí, en él.

**Mi carácter y mi ideología del matrimonio habían sido doblegadas, doblegadas por querer estar bien con él, para que su ego y sus pensamientos machistas de "yo puedo solo con todo y yo tengo que mantenerte" estuvieran bien y a su vez él conmigo.**

**Yo ya no me daba el lujo de arreglarme, solo estaba para la comida y las tareas diarias del hogar.**

**Ya no me tocaba, no recordaba la última vez que lo habíamos hecho.**

**Adquirió la vicepresidencia de las empresas, adquirió poder, su ego se inflo y sus pensamientos machistas se hicieron más fuertes.**

**Y yo no había sido capaz de ponerle un alto, lo deje hacer lo que él quiso y no me importo sucumbir si él era feliz, pero él me había sacado de su felicidad, me dejo sola cuando más lo necesite, ya no compartía sus logros conmigo y no le importo dejarme sola. **

Quizá no era completamente su culpa el haberme traicionado, ambos cambiamos, desde aquella depresión por la muerte de padre, me había vuelto vulnerable.

Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar llorar, derramar lágrimas tratando de convencerme a mí misma de que solo era una aventura de una noche, de que no lo volvería a hacer.

Aunque no podía creerme que MI esposo, que el amor de MI vida hubiera tocado a otra.

Llore, y llore mucho, hasta que el sueño me gano, desperté a las 3 de las tarde, me puse a hacer mis labores. Él llego a las 6 y ya tenía todo listo.

Decidí no echarle nada en cara, se que no lo haría de nuevo, se que no me engañaría, no de nuevo.

Corrí a sus brazos, a él lo amaba, ¡maldita sea!, lo besé, pero él me aparto.

—Sakura… estás muy fachosa, te ves horrible— Dijo con cierto tonito fastidiado

Mis ojos se nublaron, así que eso era

— ¡Uy! Perdón por no lucir como quieres, sabes mi guardarropa se extingue, ¿sabes? Podrías darme dinero para comprarme algo, ¿o es que el señor "contratos importantes" no puede pagarle a su esposa un poco de ropa decente? — Dijo la peli rosa gritando, para ocultar su tonito de tristeza, su carácter había vuelto.

—No me grites Sakura, toma— Y le dio una tarjeta -una bonita tarjeta de crédito ¿o era debito?-

—Perfecto—Dijo la oji-verde subiendo las escaleras a su habitación —Sasuke-kun, hace mucho que no me tocas—

—Es solo que el trabajo me ha tenido ocupado y no sé, estás diferente, ya no eres la chica elegante de la que me enamore— Dijo con reproche

—Me has abandonado, me has convertido en lo que más odio—Dijo con una sonrisa triste

Subí al cuarto, me encerré como ya era costumbre, me mire al espejo, ya no quedaba la hermosa Sakura que YO era, él tenía razón, mi pelo estaba enmarañado, mi cara, hace mucho que tenía maquillaje, mi ropa era algo deportivo, ¿Dónde habían quedado esas falditas y vestidos que solía usar?, **perdí el interés en mi aspecto, que error**, pero yo tenía que volver a ser la de antes.

_**»**_

_**»**_

_Quise ser todo para ti, perdí y me olvidé de mí.__  
__Cedí y me deje llevar, faltabas tú en mi despertar._

_**»**_

_**»**_

Otra noche más, no dormimos juntos, ya no recordaba desde cuando no me tocaba, tal vez por eso se había ido con esa ZORRA, llore hasta quedarme dormida, una vez más.

Me levante a las 8 de la mañana, seguro él ya se había largado, tome una larga ducha, me puse la ropa más decente que tenía, me vestí como yo era antes, coqueta y femenina, tome la estúpida tarjeta, la metí a mi bolso y me fui, me valía una mierda el desastre de mi casa –aunque en realidad no había demasiado-, no este día.

Mi corazón estaba roto, ese maldito me había puesto el cuerno, pero me llamo fachosa, ya no me encontraba atractiva, ¡claro! Como él se la pasaba con su traje negro y reluciente para lucirse con sus clientes.

Compre todo lo que me gusto, todo lo que me quedaba, compre lencería nueva y sexi, yo lo amaba no quería perderlo, por eso cedí a no trabajar, por eso me convertí en la esclava de la limpieza, este matrimonio no era lo que yo tenía planeado, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto una porquería?

Luego de un largo recorrido por el centro comercial, me senté en una banca, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, me mire en la ventana de un local, mis ojos se venia opacos, sin vida.

Me levante de la banca y me dirigí a mi casa en un taxi ¡mierda! Me había excedido comprando.

Eran las cuatro, no tenía ganas de estar encerrada, así que decidí hacerle una visita a mi "querido" y cambiado esposo, me puse un vestido negro, entallado y unos tacones negros, peine mi largo cabello rosado, puse maquillaje en mi cara, esa si era yo, sonreí satisfecha frente al espejo.

Al llegar Karin puso cara de susto.

—Oh Uchiha-san, ¿Qué hace aquí? — Dijo con tono de ¿temor?

— ¿No es obvio? Vine a ver a mi esposo— Sakura se estaba hartando y eso que acaba de llegar ¿Acaso no podía ver a SU esposo?

—No creo que sea buena idea— La pelirroja se veía extraña

—Mira, Karin no es como si necesitara tu permiso— La Haruno estaba harta, ¿cuál el problema?

Pase de largo directo a la ofiana de Sasuke

—Oh, Uchiha-san, no es una buena idea, el jefe esta ocupado— grito tratando de alcanzarla

—No lo suficiente para no atenderme— Dijo caminando más rápido

Me detuve frente a la puerta y algo se removió en mi estomago

— ¡oh! Sasuke-kun— eso había sido un gemido

Temblé más, ¿Qué ocurría?

—Hinata, más rápido— la voz de Sasuke se oía ronca

—Uchiha-san yo…— La voz de Karin, la oí justo detrás de mí

Empuje la puerta, poco a poco, las piernas me temblaban

—Sasuke— Mi voz, se oía entrecortada, sorprendida y no era para menos la escena frente a mí era impactante, la tal Hinata estaba justo encima de él, con el torso desnudo.

—Sakura— él grito haciendo a su amante a un lado, tratando de ponerse en pie y vestirse

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo, di media vuelta y corrí, corrí alejándome de esta escena, pude oír como Sasuke le gritaba a su secretaria que estaba despedida, que no tenía que pasar nadie.

Subi al ascensor, nuevas lágrimas, más mentiras, me había traicionado, me quite los tacones y corrí más, todo lo que mis piernas me permitían, parecía que el día se burlaba de mí, con sol perfecto, un día perfecto, no para mí.

Llegue a un parque, me senté en una banca ¿Acaso debía perdonar esto?

* * *

La letra en cursiva es de la canción "La primera vez" de Porta

* * *

**NicoleAnimes:** xD lo sé lo sé, siempre me imagino a estos dos peleando jajaa, no no serán 5 capítulos, quiza 6 o 7¿? :3 espéralos :DD, ya mero aparece Sexi Naruto-sama

**Guest:** Gracias por leer, espero te este gustando

**Msdupree22:** Yo sé que la actitud de Sakura es de "dejada" pero yo creo que hay muchas mujeres que se dejan llevar por lo que sus machistas esposos dicen, sinceramente no me gusta mucho esta actitud vulnerable, pero solo esta actitud queda para este fic, no te preocupes ya pronto cambiara, siempre me ha gustado una actitud fuerte en Saku y en el desenlace no será la excepción.


	6. Chapter 6

**Por qué los hombres engañan a sus esposas**

**Por: Sakura Haruno**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: ¿Cómo empezó?**_

* * *

Había anochecido, no supe cuanto tiempo paso, cuanto tiempo estuve ahí sentada, las lágrimas habían dejado de caer, mis ojos se había secado, necesitaba ayuda, palabras de consuelo, un amigo, un hombro donde llorar, sabía que si iba con mi madre me diría que me resignara, como ella "así son los hombres, ya pasara". Si iba con Sasori lo primero que haría seria ir a golpear a Sasuke –se lo merecía, si, pero mi cabeza estaba hecha un desastre, pero estaba segura que los golpes no eran necesarios (aún)- ¡Oh! Sasuke… me destruiste lentamente y hoy diste el golpe final.

De repente las luces de un carro me dieron directo en la cara, se detuvo cerca de donde estaba sentada, de repente las luces se apagaron y alguien bajo.

—Lo siento — Esa voz… —No es de mujeres mentirnos entre nosotras, quizá debía decirle lo que ocurría desde el principio, no me atreví, Sasuke me advirtió que no debía decir nada o me despediría — Dijo en tono calmado la secretaria de Sasuke

Sakura no dijo nada, tenía la mirada perdida y la pelirroja se sentó a su lado.

—Estaba tan enojado, me corrió a mí y a Hinata, salió a buscarte—

—Desde… ¿Desde cuándo?... —La voz de la peli rosa se oía entrecortada, le dolía preguntar, y necesitaba saber, Karin miro a cielo

—Desde que Sasuke entro a la empresa, todas estuvieron detrás de él, incluso yo he de admitir —La oji verde miro a la de ojos rojos para que continuara —Pero después me entere que estaba casado y lo deje por la paz, Hinata llego a una junta en la que estaban todos, en ese entonces vivía Fugaku-san, y note que se sonrojaba cuando lo veía, ella era tímida y a Sasuke no le paso desapercibido, le dedicaba miradas y sonreía malicioso cuando ella se sonrojaba —Miro a Sakura, se veía diferente, sus ojos ya no parecían esmeraldas pulidas, eran opacas, su pelo estaba revuelto, tenia los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja. Ya no era la bella chica que alguna vez conoció.

_Flash back_

—Si Fugaku-san — Una pelirroja iba saliendo de la oficina del jefe —Eh tú ¿qué quieres aquí? — una chica peli rosa había pasado como si fuera su casa y Karin-sama la poderosa no iba a permitirlo, no en su turno

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Tú eres…? — a oji verde contesto altanera, nadie le iba a hablar así

—Mmm…pues trabajo aquí y no tienes derecho a pasar como si fuera tu casa, chicle — le grito

—¿Cómo me has dicho remolacha? — grito alzando su puño y la pelirroja hizo lo mismo, o si los golpes eran inminentes

—Karin…¿Pero qué te has creído? — una voz potente resonó, ambas conocían esa voz

—Sasuke-kun — ambas chicas pronunciaron y Sakura la miro asesinamente

—Karin a trabajar — Dijo el pelinegro viéndola friamente —Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí? —

Por extraño que parezca Sasuke le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Mi padre me dijo que trajera estos documentos — Dijo sonriendo

—¿Ustedes son…? — La chismosa secretaria se aventuro a preguntar, para su sorpresa fue el Uchiha quien contesto

—La señora Uchiha — Dijo con orgullo entrando a la oficina de su padre con Sakura

Y entonces Karin lo noto su amor platónico era imposible, ya estaba casado y aunque a su orgullo le doliera admitirlo, Sakura era bonita, tenía ojos verde jade, como esmeraldas estaba segura de que si los mirabas fijamente podrías ver su alma, su cabello era como un chicle, rosa, largo y sedoso, tenía la piel blanca, era hermosa.

_Fin del flash back_

—Pero en ese momento no paso nada, fue hasta la muerte de Fugaku-san, Sasuke e Itachi no se mostraron tan tristes, sin embargo tenían que arreglar las cosas pendientes, sus responsabilidades aumentaron y a menudo se quedaban hasta tarde creando y arreglando nuevos contratos con la ayuda de Hinata, pues ella era o es la abogada de la empresa, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, los sonrojos aumentaron y las miradas de él ya no eran tan intimidantes —

Sakura oía incrédula todo, cuando ella estaba llorando la muerte de su padre, su esposoestaba coqueteando con la abogada, ya no se sentía tan triste, ahora estaba enojada, Ino fue quien la saco de su depresión no él, él solo la abrazaba y decía "todo estará bien" y se iba corriendo a su trabajo, nunca nada estuvo bien.

— ¿Hinata sabía de mí? — Busca una estúpida justificación, para él, para ella…no importaba

—Sí a menudo Sasuke se quejaba de que te la pasabas en la cama —Karin la miro, esperando un golpe, algo, nada.

—Continua —Sakura miro al frente

—La empresa comenzó a crecer y los hermanos Uchiha empezaron a adquirir fama, junto con Sasori el sexi Haruno — Y Sakura la miro fríamente

—Mi hermano también… —Le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza como invitándola a seguir

—Sasuke ya no se molestaba en ahuyentar a las mujeres, se creía "el todas mías" y ya ni siquiera se molestaba en mencionarte. La noche que se firmo el contrato millonario, celebro con su hermano y Hinata, Itachi se fue pero ellos se quedaron, justo cuando entre se estaban besando —

_Flash back_

—Que bueno que ya acabo, lo hemos logrado Sasuke-kun —

—Creo que merezco una recompensa — El pelinegro dijo en tono morboso

Esas líneas fueron las que Karin escucho desde atrás de la puerta y cuando la abrió su sorpresa fue grande, la recompensa de su jefe era un beso muy acalorado.

—Lo siento Sasuke — y la pelirroja salio corriendo y se sentó en su escritorio ¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera eso a su esposa?, no quería ni podía callarlo, así que marco a la residencia Uchiha bip bip bip…

—Karin, no quiero le digas a nadie de esto, o estarás despedida y yo me encargare de que NADIE te de empleo ¿Has entendido? — Sasuke colgó el teléfono que ella aún sostenía —Mucho menos a Sakura ¿Has entendido?

—Sí… — ahora si estaba atada de manos, conocía al Uchiha menor, y sabía que cumpliría con su amenaza y necesitaba el dinero, o eso le pasaba por querer ser independiente.

_Fin del flash back_

—Esa noche llego a casa, a pelear — Y Sakura lo recordó

—Así es, después de amenazarme se fue a casa, el día siguiente se fue con ella, iban de la mano —

—Y ese día él no llego a casa —

Los recuerdos invadieron a Sakura y justo cuando pensó que ya no tenía más lágrimas para derramar, su llanto se hizo presente, Karin la abrazo.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? — La pelirroja acaricio la melena de Sakura

—No quiero verlo — Entre sollozos contesto

—Ven a mi casa, hay espacio en la sala —

La oji verde levanto la vista, esa remolacha estaba siendo buena con ella, pensándolo bien no tenía a donde ir

—Aunque… mi hermano vive conmigo y es muy escandaloso ¿Eso importa?

—No —

Ambas se fueron al departamento de Karin, no era muy grande pero si un tanto lujoso.

La peli rosa tomo un baño uno largo, se puso la pijama que Karin le presto "Hasta sus pijamas son reveladoras" pensó recordando los atuendo de la anfitriona, se recostó y un tiempo después el sueño le gano y se quedo dormida en el sillón.

Las pesadillas con recuerdos de Hinata y Sasuke la invadieron, se despertó en la madrugada sudando con la respiración agitada.

Se levanto, corrió al baño y se miro al espejo, ya no era la de antes, camino lentamente a la cocina y busco el cuchillo más afilado y grande que hubiera, regreso frente al espejo, deleitándose con la imagen del cuchillo a un lado de su cuello, así estuvo varios minutos, hasta que lo puso más cerca.

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente, ella no se molesto en ver quien era

— ¿Qué?, ¿Estás loca? — Oyó una voz alarmada y adormilada a lado suyo

Pero era tarde, la oji verde levanto el cuchillo y corto de un tajo su cabellera rosada

—Pero que susto me has dado —

— ¿Quién eres? — la Haruno seguía sin ver quien era

—Yo soy Uzu-ma-ki Na-ru-to dattebayo y me has dado un gran susto — Dijo entusiasta

Con el dedo índice de su mano levanto el rostro de la chica para mirarla a los ojos y ahí fue…

"Sus ojos son azules como esmeraldas y tienen una gran felicidad dentro"

"Sus ojos son verdes como el jade, pero si los miras detenidamente son opacos y tristes"

Se miraron un largo rato como si no hubiera nada más.

Como si nada existiera, solo ellos dos y ese momento mágico.

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

N/A:

1. Esto NO es un intento de SasuHina, si use a Hinata como la mala es porque siempre usan a Karin jajaja, así que decidí cambiarle un poquito. Creo solemnemente que el Sasuke no sabe quien es Hinata xD así que es imposible que pase.

2. Este es el penúltimo capítulo.

3. Perdón por tardar, pero me fui de vacaciones, pero he vuelto.

4. Personas que leen "conjunto" perdón por no subir actualización, tengo dos comenzados pero no tengo idea de como concluirlos.

**5. ¡Gracias! a todxs por los reviews, follows y favoritos, me hacen muuuy feliz :DD**

6. En dos semanas entro a la Universidad y tengo como reto concluir mis proyectos, quizá no concluya "cinco tragedias" aunque ya tenía las ideas, solo concluí un one-shot, las invito a leer y que me den sus criticas, ya que tenia planeadas otras 4 historias como esas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Porqué los hombres engañan a sus esposas**

**Por: Sakura Haruno**

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Inquebrantable**_

* * *

—Um um— Justo detrás de ellos alguien se aclaraba la garganta — ¿Qué pasa aquí? — La voz de Karin interrumpió el momento mágico de Naruto y Sakura

—Yo etto…—Naruto no sabía como justificarse

Y entonces Karin vio que la peli rosa sostenía un cuchillo en su mano, ato cabos y dedujo lo más obvio -según ella-

—Naruto ¡perverido! Estabas espiando a Sakura en el baño— grito señalando al rubio con su dedo índice

—No no no— El de ojos azules negaba con las manos, a la oji-verde le escurrió una gotita por la frente

—No seas molesta remolacha, solo me hice un cambio— Dijo Sakura sonriendo y señalando el cabello esparcido en el piso del baño

—Menos mal, Naruto es igual a su padrino Jiraya— Dijo la pelirroja

—Jajajaja— Y el Uzumaki rio apenado

—Vamos chicle, te arreglare el cabello—

— ¿Sabes qué hora es? — La Haruno estaba consiente de que era tarde y no quería causarle más molestias

—No tenía ganas de dormir— Y le sonrió

—Yo las acompaño, después de pasar al baño— Naruto se llevaba aguantando desde hace un rato

—De acuerdo, solo permíteme recoger este desastre— Y la peli rosa señalo su pelo

—Yo hare café— Y Karin se fue a la cocina

Había sido un escena extraña y divertida, me hacia sentir bien, pero ver los ojos de Uzumaki Naruto había removido algo en mí, su mirada era cálida y reconfortante, su sonrisa es hermosa, cuando la ves dan ganas de sonreír con él.

—Karin no me habías dicho que había visitas— El rubio que salió del baño estaba indignado

—Cuando llegamos ya estabas dormido— Ese chico era muy hiperactivo

—Y menos a una visita tan linda—El de ojos azules se sonrojo

Justo detrás de él estaba Sakura quien se sonrojo ante el comentario

_¿Qué mierda me pasa? _

Los tres nos sentamos en los sillones de la sala, mientras Karin arreglaba mi cabello, Naruto nos hacía reír con sus tonterías, por un momento me olvide de mi desgracia, ese chico contagiaba en mi felicidad, era como una pequeña luz en mi oscuridad.

—Me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que buscar trabajo— Karin se levanto de su asiento y esas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, por mi culpa la remolacha estaba sin trabajo, ella se percato de lo que había causado en mí y me sonrió —No te preocupes chicle, todo estará bien— sus palabras de aliento estaban siendo suficientes —Eso espero, descansa— y le devolví la sonrisa

—Llevamos hablando un buen rato y no me has dicho tu nombre— El Uzumaki apenas se había percatado de ello, era tan distraído

—Soy Sakura, Sakura Uchi…— Y la palabra se quedo incompleta

— ¿Uchiha? ¿Eres hija de Fugaku Uchiha?, no sabía que tuviera una hija—

Y entonces trague grueso, no sabía que decir y él lo noto

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? ¿He dicho algo malo? — Dijo el oji-azul en tono preocupado

Por alguna razón el me transmitía confianza

—No, no soy su hija, soy soy esposa de Sasuke Uchiha— Esas palabras, me dolió decirlas

—Ah ya veo…— Dijo en tono ¿Decepcionado?

—Pero…— No podía pronunciar las palabras no salían, agache la cabeza y de repente, sentí unos brazos rodearme

—Tranquila Sakura-chan—Eran sus brazos, y yo le correspondí, no podía negarlo, eran cálidos y se sentía tan bien, justo lo que necesitaba

—No te preocupes, sino quieres contarme, estará bien—

—Si quiero…es solo que aún duele—

Deshice el abrazo y le comencé a relatar mi historia

— ¿Y? ¿Qué planeas hacer? —

—Quería perdonarlo— Dije con tono triste

—No lo hagas Sakura-chan, doblego tus ideales, no te ayudo cuando lo necesitaste, te engaño, si tú lo perdonas ¿volverás a confiar en él? ¿No crees que si ya lo hizo una vez, no lo haría de nuevo? ¿Qué te asegura que te será fiel? — Y esta vez el tono del rubio fue de reprimenda, se oía enojado —Te mereces algo mejor pequeña— pero estas últimas palabras fueron diferentes

No sabía que contestar, él tenía razón, Sasuke me doblego y me traiciono, merezco algo mejor.

Me levante y me mire al espejo que Karin tenía en su sala, mi pelo ya no era como a mi esposo le gustaba, quizá por eso lo corte y si había decidió cambiar mi apariencia podía cambiar mi carácter, volver a ser Sakura Haruno, la que no se deja de nadie y se defiende de todos y todas.

Naruto me reprendió con las palabras de valor que necesitaba, ya no habría una Sakura Uchiha, de ahora en adelante seria fuerte e inquebrantable.

—Naruto, no me hundiré más, ya toque fondo, no lo haré de nuevo— Dije determinada

—Así se habla Sakura-chan— Y sonrió con orgullo

—Gracias— Y él se sonrojo

Después de tomar una siesta, pequeña, porque hablamos hasta las 6 de la mañana me sentía bien, Uzumaki me dio la bofetada que necesitada para despertar.

Karin me presto un vestido azul rey –provocativo como ella acostumbraba vestir- unos tacones del mismo color, me maquille y estilice mi cabello, a decir verdad me gusto como quedo.

Los tres nos subimos al carro de Karin, iba a pagarle el favor que me había hecho, al parecer la remolacha puede ser una buena amiga.

Nos dirigimos a las empresas Haruno, Sasori me ayudaría con tres cosas.

Darle empleo a Karin Uzumaki –Por si se lo preguntaban Naruto es su hermano-

Darle una paliza a Sasuke y si era posible a Hinata por zorra arrastrada

Mi divorcio

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Quiénes son ellos? — El pelirrojo se oía enojado —Sasuke te estuvo buscando, tenemos una reputación que cuidar y la señorita decide desaparecer

—Ey no le hables así— A Naruto no le agradaba como le hablaban a la peli rosa

—No te metas— le grito

—Sasori…— La voz de Sakura se oía entrecortada e impotente —Sasuke…Sasuke me engaño

Y Sasori puso una cara extraña, asimilando lo dicho, respirando efusivamente

— ¡Ese bastardo! — y cuando iba hacia la puerta la mano de Sakura lo detuvo

—Aún no— Y le sonrió —Necesito un favor—

— ¿Cuál? —

—Ella es Karin Uzmaki, me ha ayudado mucho y por mi culpa Sasuke la despidió—

—La conozco era secretaria de Fugaku— Dijo viéndola —Vienes en buen momento, acabo de despedir a mi secretaria, puedes empezar desde hoy, estoy seguro que sabes que hacer, cualquier duda dímela ¿De acuerdo?, llamare a Tenten, ella te dirá tu lugar de trabajo y lo que tienes que hacer para hoy — por el teléfono llamo a Tenten y esta se llevo a la pelirroja

—Gracias chicle—

—De nada remolacha—

— ¿Y ahora qué? — El pelirrojo comenzaba a impacientarse —No no no, dime ¿cómo pasó? Y ¿Quién es el rubio cabeza hueca? — el oji azul gruño

—Tranquilo— La peli rosa volteo a ver al Uzumaki y le sonrió, lo invito a tomar asiento frente al escritorio de Sasori, ella hizo lo mismo

—Pues verás…— y comenzó a relatar su trágica historia

— ¿Y porqué no me dijiste lo que pasaba?, sabes que puedes confiar en mí— estaba enojado, muy enojado

—Creí que podía arreglarlo sola— bajo la cabeza

—Bueno, pues ahora yo te ayudare— Y le sonrió reconfortándola, jamás le gusto ver a su hermana triste

—Y yo también Sakura-chan— el efusivo rubio reacciono poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica

—Hablare con el abogado para que tramite el divorcio, están casados por bienes separados, lo único que habría que pelear es la casa— Dijo mirando su laptop

—No la quiero, por mí que se la quede, solo, solo no quiero que nada me ate a él, quiero que le des un escarmiento, quiero que lo destruyas a él y a Hinata, su abogada— Dijo resentida

—Suena bien, yo me encargare de ello, Sakura quiero que regreses al trabajo, ¿Dónde te quedaras esta noche?—

—En el departamento de Karin—

—De acuerdo— Y miro de reojo al rubio, el Haruno era alguien muy observador y pudo notar los sonrojos de Naruto y las miradas que le dedicaba a la peli rosa, sabía que se acaban de conocer, pero parecía estar atraído por su pequeña hermana ¿Amor a primera vista?

—Así será pero tengo algo que hacer— Se levanto de su asiento —Debo ir a visitar a mi querido esposo, Naruto, ¿podrías esperar aquí?, ya vuelvo—

—Ten cuidado Sakura-chan—

— ¿Qué planeas? — Sasori dijo suspicaz

—Solo quiero saber que dice él—

Salió de la oficina de su hermano y pudo oír como él y el rubio discutían —Niños— pensó.

Camino a las empresas Uchiha, estaban cerca, iba arreglada, en verdad linda, ahora que contaba con el apoyo de su hermano, de Karin y Naruto se sentía fuerte, no se iba a dejar doblegar, no de nuevo.

—Uchiha-san, bienvenida— La recepcionista al verla entrar le sonrió, pero le tenía lastima, ella y toda la empresa sabían de la infidelidad, Sakura noto su mirada de lastima

—Sakura, Sakura Haruno ¿Entendido? Deberías empezar a buscar otro trabajo, yo misma me encargare de tu despedido— Por que nadie podía mirar así a Sakura Haruno, nadie —Recoge tus cosas y vete— Y su mirada era helada

—Pero señora— trato de replicar la empleada

—Deberías pensarlo dos veces antes de mirarme con lastima, cuando vuelva no te quiero ver aquí, ya buscare tu remplazo— y se marcho al elevador

Quizá me había pasado con esa señora pero la nueva o quizá antigua yo no se iba a dejar pisotear oh no.

Pudo percatarse de que Sasuke aún no encontraba el reemplazo de Karin y paso directo a su oficina, antes de entrar oyó voces:

—No puedes despedirme— Era la voz de una mujer

—Por supuesto que puedo y lo haré, además lo nuestro era algo pasajero— Y esa seguro la voz de Sasuke

—No decías eso cuando me besabas—

—Ya te dije, tú solo eras algo pasajero, yo amo a Sakura, solo pasamos por un mal momento— Dijo empezando a hartarse

Y entonces algo en mi estomago se removió, pase tantas cosas con él, lo ame tanto tiempo, me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma, tuvo un momento de debilidad y él mismo dijo que era algo pasajero.

—**Doblego tus ideales**

— _¿No entiendes? Eres mi esposa, y yo te tengo que mantener a ti, no al revés, quisiera que te hicieras cargo de esta casa, de mí , entiéndelo Sakura__—_

— **No te ayudo cuando lo necesitaste**

_Él solo me abrazaba y decía "todo estará bien" y se iba corriendo a su trabajo, nunca nada estuvo bien. _

—**Te engaño**

— _¡oh! Sasuke-kun— eso había sido un gemido_

_Temblé más, ¿Qué ocurría?_

—_Hinata, más rápido— la voz de Sasuke se oía ronca_

_**»**_

"_Recé una y otra vez, grité que saldría bien"_

**»**

Pero nunca nada estuvo bien, las palabras que Naruto me dijo que golpearon junto con los recuerdos.

—**Te mereces algo mejor pequeña**

Y sonreí, ese cabeza hueca tenía razón.

Abrí la puerta y pasé, ambos voltearon a verme.

—Sasuke, dile a la zorra que se vaya— Dije y me senté enfrente del escritorio de mi queridísimo esposo. Ambos se callaron y nadie hacia nada.

— ¿Eres sorda? Vete—Y a Hinata no le quedo más remedio que irse —Tus ojos... ¿Eres algo de Neji Hyuga? — Lo acababa de notar, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de la familia Hyuga, —_el maldito que nos intento dejar en la ruina_

—Es mi primo— contesto muy digna la zorra. Otra razón más para hundirlos

—Salúdalo de mi parte, dile que Sakura Haruno le manda besos— alguien debía bajarle los humos

— ¿Ha…Haruno? — Y es que la Hyuga sabía del intento del fraude que su primo y padre intentaron y ella también había ayudado, afortunadamente nadie comprobó nada en su contra

—Ya no es Haruno, ahora es una Uchiha— Dijo déspota y posesivo el pelinegro

—Largo— le grito la oji-verde a Hinata

Ya estando solos nadie decía nada, solo se miraban, pero la mascara de rudeza de Sakura se estaba desmoronando

— ¿No planeas decir nada? — Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no lo permitiría

—Lo siento— Eso quemaba su orgullo

— ¿Solo eso? — Y la peli rosa se levanto de su asiento, iba a la puerta cuando una mano la detuvo

—Sakura, te amo— Otro golpe a su orgullo, él nunca fue alguien de palabras —Fue un momento de debilidad, las cosas estaban mal entre nosotros y caí en la tentación, no volverá a pasar— Parecía sincero y yo estaba cediendo, por un momento quise creer en él y sus palabras, debía perdonarlo, esto es más de lo que esperaba de él.

—**Si tú lo perdonas ¿volverás a confiar en él? ¿No crees que si ya lo hizo una vez, no lo haría de nuevo? ¿Qué te asegura que te será fiel?**

Y las palabras del rubio me golpearon de nuevo, una lágrima resbalo.

—Aunque me cure de esta traición, la decepción siempre quedara dentro, te amo y traicionaste ese amor, yo también pase por ese momento y yo no revolqué con otro— _Gracias Naruto por darme valor_

—Sakura… eres la única persona que he podido amar, siempre pensé en ti, no hubo día en que no pensara en ti—

—Ah, cuando follabas con ella ¿gemías mi nombre?, ¿cuándo la besas pensabas en mí? ¿Cuándo la tocabas, su piel te recordaba a la mía? ¿Es por eso que preferiste compartir tu vida laboral y sexual con ella?, ¿Por qué te recuerda a mí? — Y las lágrimas caían, ni siquiera espere su respuesta, salí de ahí y adivinen, no me detuvo, no espere a que lo hiciera, solo se quedo ahí parado.

Me sentía libre, de alguna manera, fui a por Naruto y lo invite a comer, él me dio el valor que me hacia falta, Karin se quedo a trabajar, así que nos iríamos solo nosotros dos.

—Así que le diste su merecido Sakura-chan, así se hace— Dijo efusivo devorando ese plato de ramen

Nunca había venido a un lugar como este, la comida era deliciosa, y por lo que me percate Ichiraku Ramen era el lugar favorito del rubio.

—Esta delicioso Uzumaki— Dije devorando los fideos

—No me llames así, podrías decirme Naruto-kun, suena bien— Esta vez era el cuarto plato de ramen, me comenzaba a arrepentir de haberlo invitado

—Naruto, no te atragantes— Le grite

—Sakura-chan— Y tenía cascaditas en sus ojos después del golpe que le di en la cabeza

—Naruto ¿trabajas? —

—Claro que sí, soy una especie de agente literario—

— ¿Y qué es un agente literario? — Nunca había oído de ellos, a él le escurrió una gotita

—Son los que se encargan de filtrar los manuscritos a editoriales importantes para ser publicados como libros— esperen ¿él leía libros? Y creo que se percato de mi cara —Se que parece raro que alguien como yo se dedique eso, pero me gusta, y gano bien— Sonrió

— ¿Y porqué vives con Karin? ¿Y tus padres? —

—Mi departamento esta sufriendo remodelaciones dattebayo, mis padres viven en esta ciudad, viven muy bien, es solo que me quise independizar—

—Ya veo— Yo ya no trabajaba

— ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas? — Dijo curioso

—Lo omití cuando te conté mi historia, estudie medicina, era asistente de médico cirujano, específicamente de Tsunade Senju— sonreí esperaba que me aceptara de nuevo

—De Tsunade-obachan, genial— grito entusiasmado

— ¿La conoces? —

—Claro, es mi madrina, es gritona, malhumorada y tiene grandes atributos—

—Tonto— de todas sus cualidades ¿tenía que mencionar eso? —Le pediré empleo de nuevo—

—Así que tú eres esa Sakura, siempre hablaba de ti y de por qué la habías dejado, y que siempre espera tu regreso—Esperen esperen ¿este el decimo plato de ramen?, esperen de nuevo, Tsunade-sensei ¿dijo eso?

— ¿De verdad? — Grite, demonios, era igual de escandalosa que él

—Sí, mañana vamos a verla para que recuperes tu empleo—

Que lindo es Naruto, me apoyo aunque me conocía poco, me dio valor y ahora esperanzas de volver al trabajo.

Al día siguiente fuimos a la casa de Tsunade, estaba nerviosa, cómo le explicaría todo.

— ¡Obachan! — Entramos a una casa lujosa, el rubio entro corriendo y me jalo de la mano, en verdad estaba nerviosa

—Naruto ¡Te he dicho que no me digas vieja! —Esa era la voz de la rubia, como la recordaba, iba bajando las escaleras — ¡Sakura! — Y corrí a abrazarla —Maldita sea, ¿dónde te habías metido?

—Yo, Tsunade-sensei— era un buen rencuentro

—Pasen— Nos guio a su sala

—Antes que me des explicaciones, Sakura, lamento lo de tu matrimonio—

— ¿A qué se refiere? — pregunte sorprendida

— ¿Es que no lo sabes? — Y me extendió una revista

Justo en la portada estaban Sasuke y Hinata, besándose.

_**Importante empresario le es infiel a su esposa con Hinata, la heredera de la familia Hyuga**_

Ese era el encabezado, ¡wow!, era la noticia del año, con que de esa manera Sasori hundió a Sasuke, tener el matrimonio perfecto frente a la sociedad era algo muy importante, que te atraparan en la movida era hundirte socialmente y no solo eso, algunos de tus más importantes clientes perderían la confianza en ti, sino le puedes ser fiel a tu esposa, la mujer que "amas", ¿Porqué le serias fiel a tus clientes?

—Ya lo sabía— Y le sonreí

Después de platicar con ella un buen rato, me devolvió mi empleo

—_Siempre estuvo reservado para ti—_

Las cosas iban mejorando de a poco.

1. Le pude decir no a Sasuke

2. Recupere mi empleo

3. Le quite prestigio a Uchiha

Sasori me platico que Itachi se entero de lo ocurrido y que le dio las fotos para desprestigiar a su hermanito cabeza hueca, claro que las tuvo que tomar del departamento de seguridad.

—Siempre contaras con mi apoyo rosadita— Fueron las palabras de Itachi y mi hermano, maldita maña de llamarme así

Los trámites del divorcio empezaron y Sasuke se negaba a dármelo, pero con las pruebas de infidelidad fue más rápido.

Día a día trataba de reconquistarme, había rentado un departamento pequeño para mí sola, todos los días mandaba flores, cada tercer día iba a verme, varias veces había caído en la tentación de bueno ya saben, pero eso no significaba que volvería con él, se veía arrepentido pero ya no lo amaba, lo había perdonado, pero la decepción seguía dentro.

Si se preguntan que pasó con Hinata, su familia quedo con menos prestigio, su papá no la perdono, ya nadie le daba empleo –a petición de las esposas de empresarios, la conocían como "la zorra del negocio"- he escuchado que trabaja en supermercado, no sé más.

Sasuke fue removido de la vicepresidencia y fue destinado a empezar de cero —Quizá no debiste engañar a Sakura-chan— eso le dijo su hermano. A los tres días de que el articulo de la revista fue publicado, Sasuke recibió una paliza de una pandilla llamada "Akatsuki", estuvo en el Hospital dos semanas, que extraño.

Yo regrese a mi trabajo al Hospital Daiichi, escribí mi historia, la que ahora leen y gracias a Naruto será publicada como un libro "Porqué los hombres engañan a sus esposas" _por Sakura Haruno_, a que suena bien, mi vida a mejorado bastante.

—Sakura-chan, felicidades, mañana empezaran las impresiones— Naruto ofrecía un brindis a mi nombre, ya no era raro vernos juntos, se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, pero cuando estaba cerca de mí, sentía mariposas en mi estomago.

—Gracias Naruto, te lo debo a ti— Le sonreí

Al final de la velada me llevo a mi departamento, para nuestra sorpresa Sasuke estaba afuera, esperando, se nos quedo viendo y se formo un momento incomodo.

—Ya veo— Dijo un déspota Sasuke —Por eso ya no quieres coger— Y a Sakura se le cayo la cara de vergüenza, él no debía decir aquello —Parece que has buscado un reemplazo, pero él no es suficiente, Sakura ¿No entiendes?, solo yo puedo amarte— La había tomado por los hombros, la persona que ama, la única persona a la que había amado se le estaba escapando, sabía que la había jodido, pero llevaba mucho tiempo intentando que la oji-verde lo perdonara y mientras él lo hacía ella tonteaba con el rubio

—No te metas entre ella y yo— Dijo esta vez viendo a Naruto —Ella es mi esposa— y la acerco a él

—Ella no es nada tuyo, perdiste tu oportunidad con ella, ahora es mi turno— Y la aparto del pelinegro en un abrazo posesivo —Ahora ella es mía— Y Sakura estaba muda, su estomago se revolvió cuando Sasuke la proclamo suya, ¿Acaso quería eso?, pero cuando el Uzumaki menciono que era su oportunidad, miles de mariposas aletearon en su interior, debía hablar ahora.

—Sasuke-kun— Hablo la peli rosa alejándose del oji-azul —Ya te he perdonado— Y una sonrisa arrogante estaba en la cara del pelinegro —Pero, día a día tengo una decepción dentro de mí— Dijo poniendo sus manos en su pecho —No quiero volver contigo, porque nada me asegura que no lo volverás a hacer, deberías aprender de este error y comenzar de nuevo— Le dio un beso en la mejilla

Luego volteo a ver a Naruto

—Tú siempre has estado conmigo, me has apoyado y me ayudaste a ser fuerte cuando lo necesite, cada día que pasa tu sonrisa me contagia y siempre que estas cerca de mí tengo la necesitad de besarte, es que me gustas Naruto-baka—

Y Sasuke se fue enojado, definitivamente había perdido a la única mujer que lo había amado como era, con su carácter déspota, su frialdad, la única mujer que entendía sus miradas y que no necesitaba palabras para expresarle lo que sentía. Nunca debió engañarla, nunca debió dejarse llevar por la cara de ángel que Hinata tenía, debió serle fiel a la persona que completaba su alma.

— ¿Qué has dicho Sakura-chan? — Y el rubio esta sorprendido y sonrojado

—Que te quiero Naruto— Dijo poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del chico

—Y yo a ti Sakura-chan— Sonrió

—Lo sé, Sasori me lo dijo— Rió

—Ese tonto, era un secreto— Dijo con tono de molestia fingido

—Dijo que era demasiado distraída para notar lo que tengo enfrente—

—Debería agradecerle—

E hizo suyos los labios de la Haruno, de quien por mucho tiempo estuvo enamorado, todos lo notaban, menos ella, pero no podía decirlo, no quería arruinar lo que tenían, se sentía afortunado de ser correspondido.

Y yo me sentía maravillosa, al fin veía la luz después de la oscuridad y mi luz es Naruto Uzumaki.

Y si aún te preguntas porqué los hombres engañan a sus esposas…

A veces es cosa de ambos…

Desde poco erotismo o poca comunicación hasta ceder ante sus peticiones machistas, él por pedirla tú por aceptar.

A veces es de él…

No percatarse de lo que tiene enfrente o simplemente no tratar de comprenderte o quizá adquiere poder y su ego se infla y cree que siempre estarás a sus pies.

A veces es tuya…

No te vuelvas esclava de tu casa, las responsabilidades son de los dos, no te vuelvas fachosa, sigue hermosa y sexi y si te engaña no lo perdones, si lo hace una vez, lo hará mil.

A veces es todo junto...

Quizá estas paginas las leas con otros nombres –por cuestiones de privacidad- quizá lo encuentres en alguna librería, pero esta es la historia de Sakura Haruno, la chica que fue traicionada, pero después encontró el amor con un rubio escandaloso.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

N/A:

1. GRACIAS por sus reviews, follows y favoritos

2. Espero que el final haya sido de su agrado, aunque es largo D:

3. Naruto publico el libro de Sakura y es por eso que al principio -capi1- esta en el programa de Yuno, dándole algo de publicidad a su libro "Porqué los hombre engañan sus esposas" _po__r: Sakura Haruno_


End file.
